Always There
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: Lucy and Natsu met when they were young on her birthday, after no body remembered. They slowly started to fall in love with each other, before they were spilt up by her father. When they find each other three years later, will the love still be their? Of course it will! Nalu! One-shot! Romance/Hurt/ComfortFriendship


Little Lucy Heartfilia, age 13, sat on her bed, all alone with her bedroom door locked. Today just happened to be the young girl's birthday, and… not one person remembered. Not the maids, not even her own father. Warm tears slipped down her cheeks as she made no effort to try and hide them.

"Oh Michelle, at least you remembered my birthday." The crying Lucy muttered as she squeezed her favourite doll that her mother gave her when she was younger. More tears poured from Lucy's eyes just thinking about her now deceased mother.

"Mum… Would you have remembered? Would dad have remembered if you were still here?" She muttered sadly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a tap on her window. Lucy jumped off her bead and spun her head towards the window. There was a… A boy about her age, sitting on her window sill.

From what she could see, the boy wore a red shirt and a large white scarf around his neck, he also wore light brown shorts. His hair was salmon or pink or whatever you wanna call it. He was frowning slightly as he glanced back at the ground quickly before knocking again.

Lucy quickly rushed over to the window and opened it, letting the unfamiliar boy crawl through into her room.

"Excuse me, what are you-" She started to ask but he cut her off with a loud "Shhhhh!". Lucy shut up for a second as he closed the window. She blinked in surprise at him.

"Okay. What were you gonna say?" He asked, turning to her.

"Um. Who are you and what are you doing in my room and why were you on the windowsill?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My name is… Wait, you won't call the cops on me if I tell you, will you? Or worse… Call Erza?" He shivered at that.

"I won't call the cops! And I don't know what an Erza is." Lucy muttered as she sat on her bed. The strange boy followed her.

"Well Erza is a super strict friend of mine. And my name is Natsu Dragneel! Nice ta meet'cha!" He grinned at her as he held out his hand. Lucy looked at his grin.

'He can smile so honestly… I wish I was like that…'

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, shaking his hand right back. "May I ask what you are doing here… Natsu?" Lucy asked politely.

"Well you see, I'm playing this game with stripper - well his real name is Gray Fullbuster, but I hate his guts, and he is always stripping. He said its a habit but I think her just just a massive pervert." Natsu continued to ramble on about this 'Gray' character.

"Um Natsu?" Lucy cut in after a while.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Back to why you were at my window please." She reminded him.

"Oh right!" Natsu grinned again but it was a little sheepish. "Well, as I said, I was playing a game - Hide and seek - with stripper and when I ran out of the forrest I found this place and jumped up to the closest window." He grinned at her.

"Oh, so you are here hiding from Gray?" Lucy asked with a small smile. Natsu nodded at her. He then looked at her intensely and frowned slightly. Lucy thought there was something on her face and was about to ask when he cut her off.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Lucy looked away. "Come on. You can tell me." Natsu grinned at her again before returning to a serious face.

"Well, today is my birthday and… nobody even remembered." Lucy mumbled. She didn't want to seem like a crybaby.

"Really? Not your dad?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. "Your mum?" He asked again. Lucy looked down again.

"I don't have a mum anymore." She muttered as tears built up in her eyes again. She didn't know what to expect Natsu to do, but she certainly didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into a tight hug with her head resting on his chest.

Lucy froze momentarily before she sunk into his chest and closed her eyes, letting the tears slide down her cheeks as Natsu petted her head.

"Its okay to cry Luce." He muttered, stroking her hair. He her pulled back slightly to look at her face. "Look here, we're friends now, so I'll spend your birthday with you." He grinned at her happily. Lucy smiled, a real smile, probably the first time since her mum died.

"Thanks Natsu!" She beamed, pulling him into a tighter hug.

The two of them spent the rest of the day playing in Lucy's garden before the sunset and they realised how late it was, but they decided to stay out a little longer to watch the sunset.

Natsu sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. Lucy sat down on the grass right next to him and leaned her head on his chest.

 ** _1 year later_**

Lucy and Natsu had been meeting everyday for the past year. The two were inseparable now. Every day at 10:00am, Natsu would come to her house and not leave until after the sunset, which they would watch together whenever possible.

Today was once again, Lucy's birthday. A usual dreaded event, but today, she was more excited than ever. No, it wasn't because anyone else remembered, but because Natsu would be there again. One problem. It was currently 11:00 and Natsu still wasn't here.

"Maybe he decided to meet me in the garden." Lucy muttered as she stood up and ran downstairs and into her back garden. She was kinda right… But mostly wrong.

The second she stepped into the garden, Shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" echoed everywhere around here. Lucy looked around to see Natsu, Erza and Gray - who she had met when they came to look for Natsu sometime during the year - and also, every single one of the maids and workers.

"Happy birthday Princess." Virgo greeted her.

"Lucy-sama. Happy birthday." Capricorn greeted.

"My darling Lucy, Happy birthday!" Loke grinned down at her.

"Tch." Was all Aquarius said, but she still smiled at Lucy slightly.

"Wild!" Her boyfriend Scorpio yelled.

"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama! Perri, perri!" Gemi and Mini chanted to her.

"Happy birthday Lucy-sama!" Sagittarius grinned at her as well.

"Happy birthday Lucy-ebi." Cancer smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Lucy-sama. I'm sorry we forgot last year." Aries apologised.

"Moo! Happy birthday Lucy-san! Nice body for a 14 year old!" Taurus went into pervert mode.

"Happy birthday Lucy." Gray grinned at her.

"Yes Lucy. We heard birthdays e'rent a best time for you, so, Happy birthday!" Erza smiled at her. Lucy turned around to face Natsu.

"Happy birthday Luce." He grinned simply at her. She blinked her tears away as she pounced on him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered to him. "You two you guys." Lucy motioned for Erza and Gray as she pulled them into the hug as well. They then ended the hug.

"Here Luce! We got you present!" Natsu grinned at her as he held out a small box. Erza and Gray quickly followed. Erza shoved her gift into Lucy's hands first, making Natsu pout and Lucy giggle. Lucy slowly started to open the gift.

"Hurry up Luce otherwise we'll never get to my present!" Natsu whined. Lucy giggled again before she quickly took away the wrapping paper. It was a folded piece of pink clothing.

"What is it." Lucy asked as she unfolded it. It was a … "A BUNNY SUIT?!" Lucy shrieked in surprise.

"Yes. I have a matching cat suit." Erza grinned happily.

"Thanks Erza." Lucy beamed as she hugged the girl before turning to Gray with a smile making Natsu pout more.

"Here ya go Lucy." He smiled as he handed her a small box. She slowly opened the box and peeked inside. She gasped in surprise as she took something out of the box. It was a little glass statue of what looked like a fairy with a tail.

"Is this ice?" She asked examining it.

"Yeah! But it really looks like glass doesn't it! Also, the best part is that this will never melt." Gray smiled happily. Lucy wrapped him in a hug as Natsu watched with jealous eyes. Lucy pulled back and before she could even move, Natsu grabbed her and turned her around.

"Happy birthday Luce." He smiled as he held up a golden chain. On the end of the chains what looked to be… a fire, encased in glass. The flame burned bright inside the glass. Lucy gasped just looking at it.

Natsu went behind her back and she felt him shift her hair onto one shoulder and hold the necklace infant of her before pulling the chain behind her and locking it together.

"Thank you all so much, Natsu, Erza, Gray." Lucy smiled happily with tears in her eyes. she wrapped them all in a tight hug as all the maids watched them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A loud voice boomed making them all pull away and turn to face none other than Jude Heartfilia. Lucy gripped Natsu's arm, as she watched her father stomp towards her, with dull eyes.

"LUCY! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" He yelled at her.

"They're my friends…" Lucy muttered, looking down.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled at the maids and servants as they rushed off. Jude turned a harsh glare at the four children.

"Lucy, get away from these peasants!" Jude snapped as he snatched his daughter away from Natsu's grip. "You are never to see these people again!" He said harshly as he begun to pull her away. "And if you people don't get off my property, I will call he police." He said harshly.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in tears as she reached her hand from Natsu's.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled back as he tried to reach her, but Gray and Erza started to pull him away making their hands miss by centimetres. Jude and Lucy were nearly inside within a few seconds.

"Wait Luce! I lo-" Lucy heard nothing else as her father slammed the door and locked it before slapping her across the face as she cried more and more.

 ** _3 years later_**

The song begun as the crown started to cheer. The stage was covered in lights, flashing in all colours of the rainbow in all directions. The hole in the centre of the stage began to rise, revealing Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was dressed in a flowing blue gown that went down to her ankles on the left side and rose above her knees on the right side. She wore matching blue high heels. A black belt divided the top and bottom of the dress. Her long blonde hair was combed neatly into a cute side ponytail. Lucy rose a microphone up to her mouth and begun to sing the word to the song she wrote.

 _I remember the moment, I remember the pain_

 _I was only a girl, but I grew up that day_

 _Tears were falling_

 _I know You saw me_

She began to sing slowly as she closed her eyes.

 _Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone_

 _I was doing my best, trying to be strong_

 _No one to turn to_

 _That's when I met You_

Lucy suddenly opened her eyes as the song got faster.

 _All this time, from the first tear cried_

 _'Till today's sunrise_

 _And every single moment between_

 _You were there, You were always there_

 _It was You and I_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

 _Ooh, oh, oohh_

 _Ooh, oh, oohh_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

She begun to dance around the stage a little bit as memories of Natsu flashed in her mind.

 _Ever since that day, it's been clear to me_

 _That no matter what comes, You will never leave_

 _I know You're for me_

 _And You're restoring_

 _Every heartache and failure, every broken dream_

 _You're the Guy who sees, the Guy who rescued me_

 _This is my story_

 _This is my story_

Nothing was the same after he left, and, on her fifteenth birthday… she ran away. (AN: I wrote Guy on purpose because… Natsu is not God)

 _All this time, from the first tear cried_

 _'Till today's sunrise_

 _And every single moment between_

 _You were there, You were always there_

 _It was You and I_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

 _Ooh, oh, oohh_

 _Ooh, oh, oohh_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

The golden necklace still hung around her neck with he fire inside the glass burning as bright as ever.

 _I hear these people asking me_

 _How do I know what I believe_

 _Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need_

 _I felt love, I felt Your grace_

 _You stole my heart that day_

 _(Ooh, oh, oohh)_

 _Oh,woah_

 _(Ooh, oh, oohh)_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

 _All this time, from the first tear cried_

 _'Till today's sunrise_

 _And every single moment between_

 _You were there, You were always there_

 _It was You and I_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

 _Ever since the first tear cried_

 _It was You, You and I_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

 _Ever since the first tear cried_

 _It was You, You and I_

 _You've been walking with me all this time_

She ended the song and the audience burst into applause and yelling and screaming. She walked off the stage and back behind the curtains.

"Lucy!" Her manager, Loke, also past servant, came running over to her.

"Yeah Loke?" She asked, turning to him.

"Your school got shut down." He said with wide eyes.

"Why?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Apparently it didn't pass the health check, so, I have arranged you to go to a nearby school, right down the street from your apartment, Fairy Tail High." He said as he held out a clip board with the picture of the school.

"Okay. When do I start?" Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow." Loke said simply. Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Fine." She nodded after a while.

 ** _The next day_**

The alarm clock began playing Lucy's song, Always there, as she rolled over and sat up after rubbing her eyes. She yawned slightly before standing up and going over to her closet.

"Better make a good first impression." Lucy muttered as she grabbed out a blue dress that went down to just above her knees, with a sparkling veil covering half the bottom.

Lucy quickly got dressed before brushing her mid-back long hair and tying it into a plait behind her, which was actually quite difficult. She then went over to her bed side table and grabbed her necklace and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it on.

She then quickly brushed her teeth before grabbing her school bag and leaving her two story apartment. She walked along the canal that ran all the way to her new school.

"I wonder if anyone will recognise me." She pondered as the school came into sight. Lucy left half an hour early so she would have time to explore. She ran through the school gates and towards the main building before she started to wonder the halls.

"How am I supposed to read this thing?" Lucy asked as she turned her map upside down. "UGH! I'm so confused." Lucy sighed in defeat as she was now in the courtyard. She dropped down onto the steps.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her, making her spin her head around and stand up suddenly. She was left gaping at what she saw.

Standing in front of her was Natsu. Only much older and much more mature looking. His deep onyx eyes the same as they were three years ago. She blinked in surprise before gulping nervously.

"N-Natsu…" She mumbled still in shock.

"Do I know you?" He asked, tilting his head the same as he used to.

"Yes! Well, no! But yes!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Huh?" He asked but froze when he saw something gold around her neck. He stepped closer to her and held her necklace. "No way…" He looked up at her face. "Luce?" He asked quietly.

"hi." She whispered as she smiled gently at him, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't have a second to think before he wrapped her into a tight hug against his chest. Just like old times. But there was one amour thing that was not like old times at all…

And that was when Natsu pulled back slightly and kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she watched tears well in Natsu's closed eyes as he kissed her. Her eye lids became heavy before she finally returned to kiss, closing her eyes and melting into his touch as she wrapped his arms around the boy… The boy she long ago realised that she loved. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he gazed into her tear filled eyes.

"I love you too." She smile before pulling him back towards her for another long and patient kiss.


End file.
